1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the United States Patent and Trademark Office the present invention is found in the general Class entitled, "Surgery" (Class 128) and in the subclass thereunder entitled, "dermatome" (subclass 305.5).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transfer of skin from one part of a person's body to a damaged portion is a well known and accepted procedure. Skin for such transfer is usually only a few thousandths of an inch in thickness. For example, thin units of skin in thicknesses of five- to twenty-thousandths of an inch are and have been satisfactorily used. Several patents directed toward a mechanical assist for the removal of skin have issued. Among these patents some have been commercially produced and are used in hospitals. A powered knife with an adjustable thickness guide is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,613 to HAGEN as issued on Aug. 3, 1926. A hand-powered knife with curved support and collecting unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,709 to HOOD as issued on July 7, 1942. A similar and improved device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,336 to BISHOP as issued on May 14, 1946.
An elaborate device requiring vacuum is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,299. This retains the separated skin on a drum. In association with this drum, a powered knife blade is employed. This equipment is rather awkward to use, requires extensive preparation for sterilization and is expensive to procure and maintain. A vacuum source and usually pressurized air is required.
The invention, to be hereinafter more fully disclosed, contemplates an inexpensive apparatus that may be for one-time use and then discarded. No power or assist in the form of vacuum or pressurized air is contemplated. The dermatome apparatus is useable in or away from the hospital and requires no assist for manipulating.